Drowning
by ZuccyMonster
Summary: He was drowning, his friends are always there, but he felt like a burden and kept things away from them, especially his best friend, Haruka.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there, this is my first fanfic, feel free to comment...! :)**

 **Chapter 1**

The ocean.

So blue, so clear letting sunlight pass through making it almost transparent. The sky reflects on the water, making it as blue. So innocent, and then it happened. Black clouds, a storm approaching fast.

A dull ache on the side of his head, he laid still on the sand.

'Rei!' adrenaline rushed through his body, as he scrambled quickly to get up. However, as soon as he stood up, black spots danced in front of him and he was down again, vaguely remembering hitting the water. The salt water licked his already tired face, the rough sand braised his smooth skin, his hair now a wet and heavy matt, his clothes clung to him as if like anchors, dragging him further from the shoreline into the sea. He couldn't move, the dull throbbing in his head, now were lighting bolts piercing his head, he laid still, and closed his eyes.

'This is it, Gomen' he thought, and then felt the tug of his shirt and being pulled ashore by frantic but sturdy hands.

His eyes were half slit, noticing what is happening and yet not registering. Why couldn't he breathe? Air, he thought but not able to breathe, his heart threatening to burst out of his lean and muscular frame.

'Breathe! Come on, Breathe!'

Air. He can breathe. As suddenly as it came, it disappeared. Air. He can't breathe again. Water, he breathed water, his body was filled with water. His heart no longer pounding, now was silent, no threats.

Someone was pressing on his chest, and giving him air. Every press, water came out from his mouth, and air filled him again. Air. He forgot what it was like to breathe again. He felt warm drops of water on his face, it was raining, but rain is not warm, more water came out from his mouth.

Suddenly he coughed and more water came out, he was struggling, he went into a coughing fit and felt like his lungs were going to burst out from his sides. He felt hands turn him to his side, so that he will not choke. He coughed and coughed till he could anymore, and he struggled for air. Hands were circling his back to soothe him as he struggled for air.

Breathing that was once so easy, felt abnormal, his lungs were burning, his mouth and throat sore and salty, his eyes were red, he was cold. He started shivering, his lips were turning blue and his body ached. Where was he?

Hands raised him up and half carried half dragged him to a shelter under the rocks. They laid him down as gently as they could, he was so tired. Sleep. He closed his eyes, knowing that he's safe but still not quite. Another rush of adrenaline swept through him. 'Rei!' he shouted and he suddenly got up from his sleeping position. His body does not seem to ache anymore as he thought about his friend. He needs to find him, the only thought running through his head. 'Rei!' he shouted again, failing to get the proper words out, he was still so cold.

Hands held him down, and then a face appeared in front of him. Not just a face, three faces. A pair of hands gently held his face up. 'Look at me. Look at me!'

With eyes unfocused and so distant, it was hard to make things clear. He found it hard to look at his friend, he heard his voice, but the faces were blurred. 'Look at ME!' Then he snapped back with all his might, he looked at his best friend, looked into his blue eyes. Rei came beside him and held his hand, 'I'm here, I'm alright. Gomen, Gomen, Gomen!'

His head turned and saw Rei, his green eyes tearing up 'Thank God' and fell forward, his adrenaline now ran out and his body giving way to exhaustion, fatigue and cold.

Hospital, someone help!

 **Well... I can safely say that I would love more to happen in that episode! haha.. thoughts! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is out. My document went missing on m laptop and I was trying to recall what I had written, kinda like this, but** **definitely** **not the same :'(. Oh well, enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 2**

As if on cue, a rescue boat, flailing arms desperate to reach the captain on the ship. It was Captain Sasabe, he had received a call from Ama-sensei when Gou had reported that the boys were missing from their tents. She had called Rin to help search for them too.

Rin was on the ship and caught view of the boys, a wave of uneasiness and fright overcame him as he saw Makoto, his friend lying with his eyes closed, looking so pale.

They boarded the ship, and Sasabe-san had requested for an ambulance. Haru was clinging on to his best friend, vowing never to let go. Nagisa let his tears run freely and Rei tried to hold back a little.

Makoto stirred a little but did not wake up, he then started jerking violently in Haru's arms. He's seen this before, twice, when they were little, once at the beach and then at the pool, he's seen this before, realization started to sink in the blue eyed boy. He quickly turned Mako to his side, so that he will not choke and started trying to wake him up. Makoto was having a panic attack, while he was unconscious, is that even possible?

Makoto settled down a few minutes later, his body went limp again. Rin just looked at the situation, shocked by what he was seeing, he knew that his friend was afraid of the ocean, he knew, and yet he could not bring himself to send him a message, he knew, he could have. Guilt.

'Rin help me!' Rin came out from his thoughts and did as Haru asked him.

It didn't take long for them to reach the port and they could see an ambulance waiting for them. Makoto was immediately put on a stretcher, an oxygen mask was put on him and an IV drip pierced into his skin. Haru took the lead and explained the situation to them and rode in the ambulance. Ama-sensei drove the rest of the group including Rin to the hospital.

Low oxygen levels, he's going into shock, no pulse. Beep. Clear. Beep. Again. Clear. We got him. Stay with us kid.

It felt surreal, why is this happening to him. How did this situation go south so quickly. Makoto. Makoto. MAKOTO! Wake up. Wake up! Gomen. Tears streamed down his face again, his brave façade now just revealing the situation.

'We got him!' the words felt like joy, and yet it felt sick to hear. His best friend had just died, but came back to life. More tears started flowing down his cheeks, he could not control them anymore.

Makoto was rushed into surgery and Haru lost sight of him. A panicked a little, seeing that there was no one familiar around him.

'Haru!'

Nagisa! Thank god. Haru acknowledged them all, and slowly told the group what had happened. More tears and whimpers. The air was heavy with sadness. Ama-sensei had called Makoto's parents and explained to them what had happened. Deeply in shock, Mr Tachibana said he would leave immediately.

It felt like forever, when the attending doctor came out. Seeing all their concerned faces, he only told them the surface of things.

'He'll be alright. His oxygen level is very low, one of his lungs had collapsed….'

As the doctor spoke of Makoto's situation, Haru's mind replayed the situation in the ambulance, vaguely hearing what the doctor was saying but not missing important information.

'He needs a lot of rest and we can only say more once he wakes up'

'When will that be doctor?'

'Given the trauma he's been through, it's really on him now. We've done what we can'

'Arigato, can we go see him?'

'Of course, just a heads up, he's connected to a few machines so don't be shocked. Two at a time.'

'Arigato'

Machines. A tube running from his mouth to a machine that is helping him breathe, wires running from his back and chest, to monitor his heart rate, IV drips and some other things. He was so pale, as pale as the sheets around him, the machines made him look so small, though he was a big guy.

Gomen, was all Haru could say as he stared at Makoto, silently wishing for him to wake up and give his signature smile him, saying:

'Daijobu'.

 **Next Chapter: still thinking...! lol... hang in there!**


End file.
